bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Outer Persephone
Outer Persephone (also called Lamb or Persephone Outer on game menus, and simply Persephone on its loading screen) is the eighth level of BioShock 2, which takes place in the outermost area of the Persephone Correctional Facility. History Before the events of the Rapture Civil War, Sofia Lamb had seized control over all of Persephone. She, and the followers she had gained among the prison population, waited for the violent conflict in the city above to die down. Lamb eventually used the prison as her staging grounds to begin quietly reinserting her influence in the rest of the city. She set up an office in the outer part of Persephone from which she broadcast her public address announcements. Later, as she began her plans for the transformation of her daughter, Eleanor, Lamb had a quarantine room set up for her there. ''BioShock 2'' After getting Gil Alexander's genetic key, and triggering the opening of the entrance at a false Oxy-Fill station, Subject Delta enters a hidden elevator which takes him down to the confines of Outer Persephone. His objective is to finally reach Eleanor Lamb. Inmate Checkpoint This is where Inmates were first checked in to the Facility. From this small area, a long tunnel brought the inmates over the abyss and to the main building. By the time Delta reaches the checkpoint, it has been left empty, with old prisoner files and documents still laying around the front desk. Examination Rooms Here, Inmates received their first check up before being brought to the main prison facilities. Originally the Examination rooms spanned over three corridors, but because of the extreme state of decay, two of them have collapsed. After Delta is captured by Lamb, he is left restrained in the only room still in a suitable condition, and from here, he is able to control a Little Sister, seeing the world through her eyes as a beautiful world of grandeur. Main Atrium This served as the main vantage point of Outer Persephone, allowing access to the Main Entrance, Lamb's Office, the Quarantine Room, and the bulkhead to Inner Persephone. The atrium is eerily dark, being lit by just a few candles and four large tubes that appear to be transporting large quantities of ADAM. When Delta first enters the Atrium he is set upon by two Big Sisters. Once he attempts to enter Quarantine, he is suddenly halted as Sofia Lamb keeps the other door in front of him shut, while she speaks of Eleanor taking every action of the protagonist as "Gospel", until she finally says "Forgive me." She then proceeds to grab the pillow from below a sleeping Eleanor Lamb, and smothers her with it until her heart stops long enough for Delta's bond with her to be broken completely. When he returns as a Little Sister, the hall is beautifully decorated, with a lily pond, white drapery, and a golden statue of a Big Daddy. Lamb's Office From here, Lamb has been controlling Rapture, watching Delta, and speaking to her followers. Through a Little Sister's point of view, the office is as beautiful as the rest of the world, with a large library of books, a collection of flowers and a large view of a golden city. In reality, the office is a surprising mess, with books thrown around the room and even a blood splatter on the floor. While here, Delta will need to switch off the locking system to open their cells. Common Hall The largest area of Lamb's Office, here loyal members of the Rapture Family gather together. As a Little Sister, it's hard to see the hall's true condition, but it's unlikely in any better state than the rest of the facility. Masked men and women admire posters of Little Sister propaganda, and a statue of Delta's confrontation with Gilbert Alexander. The gate at the back is locked, but a door to the left leads to the cell blocks. Cell Blocks Before prisoners could receive therapy with Dr. Lamb, they were kept in the cells here. Since Lamb has taken over Persephone, the cells have been used for storage of Big Daddy and Sister suit parts. Most of the cells are empty of any prisoners, save for one who makes an attempt to grab the Little Sister Delta is controlling. Delta will have to pass through this area to find the gloves, body suit, and helmet of Eleanor's Big Sister suit, and will also pass by statues of his confrontations with Stanley Poole and Grace Holloway. The cells also contain some "angels" the player can harvest ADAM from. Once all the pieces have been collected, the gate to the Common Hall will open and Delta can return to Eleanor. Quarantine Room Eleanor's cell appears how any little girl would want to see a bedroom, full of toys and with soft furniture and pink wallpaper. Upon awakening and donning her suit Eleanor will either rescue the Little Sister or harvests her (depending on the player's choices to save or harvest earlier in the game), thereby transferring Delta's consciousness back to his true body. Once Delta reawakens, he sees Eleanor in her new Big Sister suit kill a Brute Splicer and cut Delta out of his restraints. Then Eleanor gives Delta a special Plasmid called "Summon Eleanor" so that she can be called into battle when necessary. Delta leaves the room with Eleanor and goes through a barrage of many different Splicers to reach the atrium into Inner Persephone. Map Outer_Persephone/L1_extra|Level One Outer_Persephone/L1|Level One (Original) New Discoveries Single Use Events *There is one Power to the People station. *There are 3 ADAM bodies. New Enemies *Elite Brute Splicer New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Summon Eleanor Audio Diaries #Augustus Sinclair - Selling Ryan Short - The first medical/scientific room you come across on your right (after walking down the long hall), it is in between a Little Sister vent and a large microscope machine on the floor. #Eleanor Lamb - Behind Mother's Back - Right next to a Big Sister helmet. #Eleanor Lamb - Blessing in Disguise - In front (to the left) of the big statue of the Big Daddy/Sister. #Eleanor Lamb - Freeing Father - Under Eleanor's bed in the Quarantine Chamber. #Sofia Lamb - Withholding Visitation - In Lamb's office, just past the switch. Gallery Gold big daddy concept.png|''Concept Art for the Deco-Rosie, as seen by Little Sisters.' DecoRosie Multiview.png|''The model of the Deco-Rosie statue. Outerpersephone.jpeg|''Outer Persephone as seen in Deco Devolution. Projection_Gracie.jpg|''Grace's projection. Projection_Stanley.jpg|''Stanley's projection.'' Projection_Gilbert.jpg|''Gilbert's projection.'' 8850_screenshots_2013-02-16_00014.jpg|''The Little Sister's view of a group of Splicers.'' Little Sister's Rapture.jpg|''The abyss, seen by the Little Sisters as a shining city.'' Armorouterpers.jpg|''Big Sister body armor in Persephone.'' Dress.jpg|''The Big Sister body suit, seen as a ballroom dress.'' helmetouterpers.jpg|''Big Sister helmet in Persephone.'' Tiara.jpg|''The Big Sister helmet, seen as a stylish tiara.'' gauntletsouterpers.jpg|''Big Sister weapons in Persephone.'' Gloves.jpg|''The Big Sister gauntlets, seen as a pair of gloves.'' xaUoL9.png|''The gift that appears after Delta is revived.'' Behind the Scenes *Strangely, when Subject Delta wakes up after being knocked unconscious and just before taking control of the Little Sister, he is facing the wall with the Little Sister vent on it, but when control of the Little Sister is dropped and he is rescued by Eleanor, he has somehow been turned a full 180 degrees and is facing the doorway. This may be because he is strapped to a swivel-table. *When Subject Delta is strapped on the table, it seems that it's impossible for him to look to his feet without removing his helmet, as unlike Big Sisters or Rosies, Alpha Series have their helmets strapped to their chests. *The Deco-Rosie statue seen by the Little Sister in this level originally would have been featured as a functional Big Daddy model. Sadly, the developers did not finish exploration of this idea, so the model was only used as a statue. An unposed version of the statue is seen in the Deco Devolution Artbook, although the model derived from the game files has no joints and is permanently in pose. This model would later appear as the Lancer, a fully functional Big Daddy type in the Minerva's Den DLC. *Using noclip (with console commands on the PC), it is possible to see and explore the entire Persephone level in nightmare/brainwash mode as the Little Sister. Not all areas that are rendered in the brainwashed world have a nightmare equivalent however, for example near Sofia's desk, there is no actual switch to be flipped to unlock the doors, most likely an oversight by the developers. *The song playing on the Persephone Outer loading screen is Daddy, Won't You Please Come Home? by Annette Hanshaw. *In the help menu, on the messages tab, Audio Diaries from Outer Persephone are actually labeled as coming from the level "Lamb". *Looking in the quarantine chamber, it's possible to see what looks like a pair of glass doors near the back. Although the darkness inside makes it difficult to see, the object looks very much like a Vita-Chamber. Category:Outer Persephone Category:BioShock 2 Locations Category:Walkthroughs